The Ebay God
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are living together on a tight budget. Miaka is saving up for a trip to go on with Tamahome. What will happen to that plan when Tamahome meets Ebay? R&R this Oneshot!


**Heya! This idea popped into my head late at night and I had to write in down. It's a funny oneshot were Miaka and Tamahome are living together. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY. **

The Ebay God 

After Yui and me were sucked in book of the "Universe Of the Four Gods" by a bright red light, nothing should surprise me when it comes to strange and unusual things. But there are still things in this world that shock me, even back in my own world.

It all happened one Saturday noon when Tamahome and me were walking out of a shore in Tokyo. There was a sundress that I wanted to buy and in cost 3000 yen. I told Tamahome that I only had 1800 yen and that I'd buy it some other time. Tamahome saw the look of disappointment in my face and shook his head,

"Miaka, you give up way to easily! Just watch the pro do his magic!"

Then he grabbed the dress and marched up to the counter where a stiff looking man stood reading a magazine. Tamahome face gazed over with a determined buyers look, and Miaka knew this wouldn't turn out good.

"Good day…Hayata-sama." Said Tamahome, looking at his nametag.

"What may I help you with sir?" said the man glaring suspiciously at the dress wrapped around Tamahome's arm.

"You look like a smart man…Hayata…and you wouldn't want this dress to go to waste. It is out of fashion and I've seen in other stores for 600 yen. I think it's the best thing if I took this off your hands…for say 1200 yen?"

_No Tamahome. You can do bargaining in Tokyo stores. What you see is what you get!_

The man snatched the dress out of Tamahome's arms and rang it up.

"That will be 3000 yen." He said blankly.

"My final offer is 1440 yen. Anymore is a rip off."

"The tag says 3000 yen." The man said hotly.

"You are about to loose a customer. How about 1800?"

"Yes, that would be good."

Tamahome's face lit up for a second, then shadowed when he realized that Hayata thought that loosing him as a customer might be a good idea. And we were kicked out.

"I'm sorry Miaka."

He could not stop thinking about the salesman and the dress.

"It's okay Tamahome." I said smiling at him and pushing my fingers into his, so we could hold hands. He smiled back, with the thought of the dress driven from his mind. When he gets his shoppers face its kind of disturbing, yet cute. When you love someone, his or her flaws become what makes them, them. But what he was about to do was way over the top.

The disaster started when two women in flashy mini dresses and bright lipstick came strolling down the street. One said to the other,

"The prices these days are way too much, don't you agree?"

This caught Tamahome's ears, as he listened like a rabbit.

"Yes, but I shop on Ebay. I find what I want for way less. I got red high heals yesterday for only 720 yen! It was amazing!"

And their voices trailed off as they disappeared in the distance.

"Miaka! What's Ebay! Tell me please!"

"Oh…it's just a website that allows you to buy anything you want at selected prices. It's nothing Tamahome. Just forget about it."

But that aspiring look on his face wasn't going to be wiped out that easily.

"Miaka! Can I try it?"

When we got back to the apartment I set up my laptop and typed in my account name and password. I was leaving for my waitress job soon, so I gave him my credit card. It had 60000 yen on it. I had been saving so that Tamahome and me could go on a trip sometime soon. I told him to search around and buy an item that he might like.

As I left I was thinking that I could trust Tamahome with the card because he never was frivolous with spending. He held onto cash as if his life depended on it. But then why did I have this bad feeling as I walked out the door. My blood, sweat and tears were in that card. _Tamahome, don't do any thing stupid!_

In the apartments living room, Tamahome sat on the couch. He was so excited that he forgot to breath. He typed in the words 'Money Maker' in the search engine.

Tamahome went puppy-eyed as an item popped up. He clicked on it and read,

"Are you ever tired of counting your money like a dried-out-looser? Are you ever tired of dumb salespeople giving you shit about overly priced items? Are you tired of paying rent for apartments that are too small? Well your prayers are answered my friend! Cause this item is the God of Ebay.

You may ask, 'what is a money maker?' A Money Maker doubles your yen, to give you twice as much as you had before. There will be no more overdue payments and no more limited sending. And if you can't afford the price for "buy now" don't worry because you will receive this item the very next day. I promise you. Bid on this Money Maker and remember that you can't put a price on this item. Because you are paying with something that you are getting. The one and only Ebay God, get it before someone else does!"

Tamahome was almost brimming with tears. He grabbed the mouse and clicked "buy now." Then he grabbed the credit card and clicked "pay now." And Miaka's money was drained.

I returned home as a beer can was trusted into my hand and a kiss onto my lips. It was such a forceful kiss that I blushed. I wondered if he was drunk.

"Miaka! We got to celebrate! We are gonna be rich!"

Putting down the beer can and taking off my shoes at the door, I wondered what he could have meant.

"What are you up to Tamahome?"

He could hardly speak from being exited,

"Ebay! Miracle! Money Maker! Ebay God! Bought with…with the credit! The Credit Card!"

"You bought a what!" I shouted as I dropped my bag and keys on the ground. I was getting worried. Did Tamahome fall for a scam?

"A Money Maker that doubles your money! It was kind of pricey. But once we get it, we can get the money back! Isn't it great Miaka? We're gonna be rich!"

I felt my cheeks turn a violent red as I stormed over to Tamahome and grabbed his ear. _What have you done Tamahome!_

"You bought a Money maker with my hard earned money! How much was it!"

"What does it matter? We can just make more of it." He said innocently.

I pulled on his ear harder as I looked at him face-face-to.

"TAMAHOME!" I screeched.

"OW! Let go! That hurts! I bought it for 54000 yen. Isn't great?"

I sunk to the ground.

"No! My money! My trip! All that work! All those hours!"

"What's wrong Miaka? You look so sad! You must be exited right? Right Miaka? Miaka?"

He put a hand of my shoulder. I knew that I couldn't be mad at him became he didn't know any better. He was a little kid in this world; a little kid being tempted by candy.

"Tamahome. You must learn that items like that are put on Ebay to rip off people who are willing to pay a lot. Its all just a butch of crap."

I shook off his hand and got up to go to our room. Then I shut the door on the face of a confused Tamahome.

To my surprise the very next day a big box arrived in our hallway with the big letters "**Money Maker: The Ebay God." **

There was nothing else I could do but open it. Tamahome looked like he was going to bubble over with anticipation. I dully pulled out a device that looked like a noodle strainer attached to a funnel.

"See. What did I tell you Tamahome? Crap."

"Wait Miaka. We didn't try it yet."

He took 120 out of his pocket and dropped it into the funnel. The whole device started to vibrate and I shielded my face in horror. Something was dropped in the strainer. _Could it really be? _

"240 yen! Miaka it works! See I told you! The Ebay God!"

My face turned red again and I couldn't help myself, as I burst out laughing.

Sometimes this world scares me. What is hidden in the shadows of my future? What other things will pop out at me?

But I won't worry about that now. It's time to celebrate wit Tamahome. I think I want to go to that expensive restaurant that I've always wanted to try since it opened. And then maybe buy that dress afterward. This isn't so bad after all!

End

**Hope you like it! Please take the time to review. I would be very happy: ) **

**If you liked it, you might like my other FY fic. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Ft **


End file.
